Percabeth Halloween Special
by Trident449
Summary: Futurefic. Oneshot. Percabeth. Percy and Annabeth go trick or treating. What thing is in Annabeth's bag?


Annabeth POV

Okay, so trick-or-treating with Seaweed Brain was not my idea. It was his. He decided that I needed to stop studying from my college work and have some fun. So, naturally, he decides that we need to dress up tonight, on October 31st. It's too childish for me, but I'm doing it for him, not for my own childish thoughts. Understand that first.

"Hey Wise Girl," I heard from behind me as someone playfully nudged me. I grinned and turned around. "Hey Seaweed Brain," I said, kissing him on the lips. Even after dating him for five years, since we were sixteen, he still can't get enough of me. It's like he's negative and I'm positive; we're attracted to each other. He stood there, dazed.

I smacked him, and his expression turned from love-struck to hurt. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm where I'd hit him. I smiled and kissed it. "Does that make Pwercy feel better?" I cooed. He nodded, pointing to his cheek. "You slapped me here the other day," he said. I smirked. "I'm not falling for that, Percy."

He shrugged. "It was worth a try," he said, and I noticed his costume. He was wearing a light blue cape over a green dress shirt with a sea green tie. In his right hand was a pointed, tinted blue see through trident. In his other hand was a blue-green bag with a dark blue trident printed onto it. On his head was a golden crown, with a sapphire lodged in the front of the crown.

"Poseidon, Percy? Really?" I asked, amused. He pouted. "I thought it looked cool," he said, and looked at me. He smirked. "I dress up as Poseidon, you dress up as Circe. Yeah, I probably saw that one coming." I showed him a drink in my hands. "Want to try it?" I teased. I knew he'd turned into a guinea pig on Circe's island after drinking a weird concoction. He ignored me pointedly.

"So if we hit these houses first, and then those, these will be left at the end for us to loop around and come to these right before the end of our trick or treating time," he said, pointing at his math and his plan. I was shocked, surprised. "You can do math!" I exclaimed. He nodded slowly. "I guess I can."

I slapped him in the back of his head. "Now I'm going to make sure you work harder in math," I said, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. He looked horrified, and then terrified. I smirked as he gulped. "Uh, no, I think I made a mistake here," he said, pointing to a multiplication problem in the corner of the paper. I squinted.

"No, Percy, that's perfectly fine. It's actually got all the exact digits. My Seaweed Brain is somewhat of a genius!" I exclaimed sarcastically. He was looking at his math again. Probably seeing if there was something he'd made a mistake in so I wouldn't make him work harder during math at school or when I'm trying to teach him.

We followed his plan as we maneuvered our way through many neighborhoods. My violet bag was filled nearly to the top with candy, although I think the other adults didn't exactly want to give us any candy, like one person who made it clear to us that he was "only giving it to kids sixteen and under." Too bad for them, because I love candy!

We reached the last house. My feet ached, and I was thirsty. _Last one_, I thought, ringing the doorbell. Percy hung back a bit. A kind old lady opened the door. She had black hair with light green eyes. She followed my every movement.

"Trick or treat!" I said loudly. The woman smiled and poured tons of candy into my bag. I thought I saw a flash of black, but I ignored it, thinking it was just a type of candy.

Percy and I walked home. Percy seemed. . . . oddly smug and happy, like I'd just admitted to him that he's the best person in the world. I wondered what had happened while we were trick or treating. Maybe Percy got a lot of candy? I had absolutely no idea what was to come.

I emptied my bag onto the floor, and heard a loud _THUD_ as something heavy hit the floor. It was definitely heavier than candy, because it was louder than the sound of candy hitting the floor. Percy leaned over and grabbed it before I could examine it.

He kneeled, one knee on the floor. He smiled nervously, and popped open the black object. Inside was a gem. It looked like two different gems had been cut and melded together, because one half was grey, the other was green. Inscribed in the gem was: _You are my other half._

"Annabeth," Percy started, and I resisted the urge to squeal. "You are my other half, the woman I love, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would love to be your husband. Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

I squealed as he stuck the ring on my finger. I leaned down and kissed him, before punching him lightly on the shoulder. "I'll be making things hard for you, you know."

And I love him even more for what he said. "I know."


End file.
